Lock It Up
by mazikeenpendragon
Summary: Josslyn locks up her heart in an effort to really be there for Oscar, seeing his survivial as her responsibility. Josslyn/Cam, Josslyn/Oscar. Carly and Joss mother/daughter relationship.


**Lock It Up**

 **Summary: Josslyn locks up her heart in an effort to really be there for Oscar, seeing his survivial as her responsibility.**

Josslyn walked into the hospital room dressed in a volleyball sweatshirt and a pair of gray and pink sweatpants. She'd come to see Oscar as soon as she was able to. Her backpack hung off her shoulder and she felt exhausted after the long day at school and then volleyball practice. She wanted nothing more than to go home and relax but she'd told Oscar she'd come and visit him.

Oscar laid on the hospital bed resting after the trial and his eyes immediately lit up as he caught sight of her. "Josslyn, hey." He said, hand outstretched toward her.

She let her bag drop from her shoulder and headed over to him. "Hi." She murmured softly, smile curving her lips as she leaned over to kiss his cheek. She fell into the chair beside of him and immediately grabbed his hand which she squeezed gently. "I came as soon as I could."

"I'm glad. How was school anyway?" He asked curiously, thumb rubbing circles onto the back of her hand.

Josslyn shrugged. "It was okay. We're reading "Frankenstein" so that's pretty cool. So, how do you feel after the first trial?"

"Good so far. A little bit tired. But more hopeful than I was before. I'm glad you came to see me." Oscar grinned up at her, eyes sparkling.

She studied him for a few moments, taking in the smile on his pink lips and the look of adoration he was giving her and she wondered why she didn't feel as if she could fly the moment he looked at her anymore. "You should rest." She whispered softly as she brushed locks of his soft brown hair off of his forehead. "I'll read to you a little bit until you do." She pulled "Frankenstein" out of her bag and turned to the first page.

* * *

Josslyn arrived home two hours later and immediately collapsed onto the sofa. She buried her head into the pillows with a tired groan and hugged them to her, blonde hair surrounding her like a halo.

"Josslyn?" A soft voice asked, brushing her hair away from her face.

Josslyn peeked up and caught sight of her mother staring down at her.

"Are you okay, honey?" Carly asked, concern in her voice.

Her daughter sat up and nodded. "I just got home from seeing Oscar." She answered carefully, staring ahead.

"And how is Oscar?" Carly asked, eyes narrowed as she studied her daughter carefully, brushing back her hair.

Josslyn raised an eyebrow at the question, immediately suspicious at the tone of her mother's voice. "He's doing good. Why do you ask?" She told her carefully.

Her mother shook her head. "I was just curious. And how are _you?_ I haven't seen Cam over lately."

The younger woman bit her lip. "Yeah..I thought it was best to kind of...focus on helping Oscar get better."

Carly sighed at that. "And is that what you want?"

Josslyn's brow furrowed as she gazed at her mother. "What do you mean?"

"It's pretty obvious you and Cam had something going on before he told you about Oscar. I know how things began, but...I know you Joss. I've raised you for sixteen years. I know you better than anyone. And I want you to know that you can't just shut off your feelings. As much as you want to help Oscar, you deserve to be happy." The woman leaned forward to kiss her daughter's forehead and then stood to her feet. "Just think about what I said, okay?"

Josslyn sighed after her mother left the room and stared down at her hands. Her mother just didn't understand. She _had_ to forget about her feelings for Cameron. The only reason Oscar had even agreed to do the trials was because he wanted more time with her. And she could give him that hope. She could help _save_ him. She'd promised to be there for him and she would be, no matter how much locking up her heart hurt her.

* * *

Carly was at the bar of the Metrocourt later that evening, thinking over her conversation with Josslyn. At times, her daughter's stubborness could be a bad thing. All she wanted was for her little girl to be happy.

A hand touched her shoulder gently and she looked over to see her mother, Bobbie standing there. "What's wrong?" Her mother asked gently.

Carly gave a sad laugh. "Did you hear that Oscar has a brain tumor?"

Bobbie's eyes widened in horror at that. "Oh, poor Oscar! Does Josslyn know?"

The younger woman nodded. "She found out the other day, during Thanksgiving." She choked on a laugh. "That's why Oscar ended things with her. Cam told her. Oscar agreed to do the trials to have more time with her apparently. And now Josslyn...she sees him living and his wanting to do the trials as her responsibility."

Bobbie sighed at that. "I'm guessing she didn't listen?" She knew her granddaughter well. The teen had the same stubborness that all of the Spencer women had.

Carly snorted at that and poured herself a glass of wine. "What do you think?"

"Well the best thing you can do is be there for her and let her make her own decisions. If she feels like you're forcing her or belittling her choices that will just make her angry." Bobbie told her daughter wisely, squeezing her arm.

* * *

Josslyn groaned as she heard a knock on the door and quickly stood to her feet. She widened in shock when she spotted Cam standing there.

"Cam?" She asked in confusion, surprised to see him at her door. "What are you doing here?"

He shuffled a bit on his feet awkwardly. "I had to see you." He answered carefully, eyes locking with hers.

The blonde stepped inside and allowed him to step inside, wrapping her arms around herself protectively once she did. She didn't want him to know how happy she was to see him.

"How's Oscar?" Cam asked as he took a seat beside of her. He wanted to wrap his arms around her, inch closer to her but stopped himself.

Josslyn snorted. "I thought you didn't want to be involved with our drama?" She stated bitterly with a roll of her eyes.

Cam bit his lip. "Come on Joss, don't be like that. Just because I don't want to be involved with your great _love story_ with him doesn't mean I don't care about you."

"He's fine. He went through with the first trial. I promised him and his parents and his grandmother that I'd be by his side. That's exactly what I plan on doing." She wouldn't look at him as she said it, eyes on her lap. Her fingers picked at a loose thread on her pajama pants.

The boy beside of her swallowed hard. "He's lucky to have you, Josslyn."

Josslyn shrugged at that. "I'm the only reason he's doing the trials. He told me as much. It's kind of what I have to do. Listen, I don't know if it's a good idea for you to be here. It just...it makes things so much harder."

Cam wanted to disagree, even opening his mouth to do so until he saw the expression on her face. With a sad sigh, he reached out to squeeze her hand and then stood to his feet.

Josslyn waited until she heard the front door shut before she let herself cry.


End file.
